Operation: R.E.S.P.E.C.T.
Operation: R.E.S.P.E.C.T. for Really Evil Sports Player Expects Competitive Twosome is a Major Codename: Kids Next Door Fanfic by Numbuh3.14. Notes Destructively Nefarious Kids Episode Villain: Dodgeball Wizard Ally Debuts: Negative Numbuh 96 KND Technology used: S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. (seen at beginning), M.U.S.K.E.T., C.O.O.L.B.U.S. DNK Technology used: G.I.M.M.E., M.O.R.T.A.R., R.O.C.K.E.T.T. Villains Technology used: Dodgeball Blaster Synopsis Look After the Treehouse for us, Okay? The Nega-Portal sends the Destructively Nefarious Kids to the positive universe, with them riding in a R.O.C.K.E.T.T. ('R'eally 'O'ld 'C'ar 'K'an 'E'asily 'T'akeout 'T'raitors). The pilot, Negative Numbuh 96, drops them off right next to the KND S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. which is just about to take off. Numbuh 1 thanks the DNK for looking after both the Sector V treehouse and Nigel's house while the Kids Next Door are gone fighting V.I.L.E., but Negative Numbuh 1 says it's no problem. The Dodgeball Wizard Returns Meanwhile, the Dodgeball Wizard (who first appeared in Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L.) appears at the Soccer Field. He plans to take revenge out on Numbuh 4 and his brother, Joey Beetles for defeating him (even though, in reality, it was only Joey who beat him). The Wizard vanishes, heading for the Treehouse, expecting to find at least Numbuh 4 there with the rest of his team. Looking after the Treehouse Negative Numbuh 1 and Eizzil are having a conversation what they owe to the KND in the Mission Briefing Room. The Dodgeball Wizard appears at that point, and when he sees who's there, he mistakes Negative Numbuh 1 for Numbuh 1 and Eizzil for Lizzie, though the two DNK operatives argue who they are. The Wizard is hit in the back by a blast from a gun, and it is revealed that Negative Numbuh 2 was the one who shot him with a M.O.R.T.A.R. When the Dodgeball Wizard disappears and reappears on his feet, he challenges the "impostor KND" to a dodgeball match on the Soccer Field. Negative Numbuh 1 accepts, and the Wizard vanishes to get ready. The Dodgeball Match At the Soccer Field, the DNK arrive in the KND's C.O.O.L.B.U.S., and the Dodgeball Wizard comments he thought they'd never get here. The match commences, with the DNK doing only slightly better than the Wizard. The Dodgeball Wizard seizes his secret weapon, the Dodgeball Blaster and fires dodgeballs rapidly at the DNK, who are forced to do some rapid manuevering to avoid being struck. One of the dodgeballs is grabbed up by Negative Numbuh 5 using a G.I.M.M.E. (Grabber Immediately Makes Most Everything (Yours)), and the ball is shot back toward the Wizard, who vanishes and reappears on another side of the field to avoid the shot. Negative Numbuh 3 fires Numbuh 3's M.U.S.K.E.T., clogging up the Dodgeball Blaster, which the Dodgeball Wizard quickly notices. Victory over the Dodgeball Wizard The five operatives surround the helpless Dodgeball Wizard, who, having suddenly lost his nerve, pleads for them not to hurt him. Eizzil tells him to take "that clogged up gun of his and split" and then asks if he understands, which he does. The Dodgeball Wizard vanishes, leaving the Blaster, but his hand appears out of midair (not attached to the rest of him), grabs the Blaster, and vanishes again. Negative Numbuh 3 comments on how weird that was. At that point, they get a call from Numbuh 2. From the voices behind him, it is apparent that the KND are busy fighting Ernie and Jerry Rassic. Numbuh 2 says the KND are going to be gone "a long, long time" and tells the DNK that Numbuh 1 wants to know if they can stay a while. The Destructively Nefarious Kids exchange a knowing nod, and Eizzil says "Does a duck swim?" which is an obvious "Yes!" THE END Category:First Series Fanfiction